


Trust

by NightcoreNation



Series: Domino Effect [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: A little gore, Near Death, Transformation, Werewolf, attila fucked up and he feels bad, upset is a protective boi, vampire, who doesn't trust himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightcoreNation/pseuds/NightcoreNation
Summary: Amadeu doesn't mean to scratch Elias, but he did and oh did he start a domino effect.Omega's, the lone wolves, are Blue. Beta's, the trusted pack members, are Yellow. And the powerful Alpha, the leader, is Red.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this half written mess for a while now, and since everyone started to post recently it's my turn. Yes, this is a cheesy vampire and werewolf fic, because Attila's tattoos are awesome and Upset is a pale boi. 
> 
> Warning: Violence/Blood

He jumped out of his seat because he was finally able to beat him. After all the trash talk and build up, after all the doubts were thrown as his skill, Amadeu finally got to beat his nemesis, Elias. Amadeu could barely control himself as he hugged Jakub, because they had just done so well. The urge for him to just run like there were no such things as handshakes was so tempting, but he had an obligation to fulfill. So, he breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth as he walked the short distance to the Schalke line-up

As Amadeu shook Elias' hand he couldn't help, but smirk as he squeezed a little tighter than he normally did because he had carried his team against the prodigy that no one could stop praising, that was when everything went wrong. As his heart pumped faster, his nails turned to claws, and Elias let out a quiet hiss as a small dot of red was surrounded by light blue. 

_Fuck, that's not good, that's really bad_ , Amadeu kept repeating in his head as he continued to shake the hands of the opposing team. Was he a vampire? Amadeu questioned as he high-fived all of the fans.  _No, he has a heartbeat, but that still doesn't explain why he reacted to a scratch as if it was deadly to him_. Elias must have set up a way to make it seem like he had a beating heart, something that tricked werewolves, it had to be. Most people in the LEC knew that he was one since Amadeu was never one for hiding who/what he was. 

"Hi, can we get an interview?" a riot employee asked him, as he started to gather his mousepad and keyboard as quickly as possible without looking suspicious because when he looked over at Elias he looked like he could barely stand. 

Before Amadeu could even respond,  Jakub chimed in, "I'll take this one," Amadeu mouthed 'thank you' as Jakub nodded his head towards Elias. He must have seen what happened, Amadeu was lucky that Jakub was supporting him on and off the rift. 

Amadeu shoved his gear into his player locker than tried his best to spot Elias in the crowded backstage. As his eyes scanned the crowd for a blue jersey, he finally found a mass of one near what must be the Schalke lockers. As he swiftly walked towards the blue, which he hoped included Elias, he heard, "Hey Elias, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

"Fine, I, I'll be fine," judging by the sound of the frail voice, he was lying.

Apparently, their toplaner came to the same conclusion, "It doesn't look like it. You seemed fine up until a few minutes ago."

Amadeu could finally see Elias, who was slumped over in his locker. He looked even more pale than usual and sweat was starting to form on his forehead, "I just need to rest, I'll be fine."

"You and I both know that isn't true," Amadeu interrupted as he pushed passed the Schalke midlaner and grabbed Elias, who unwillingly put all of his weight on the other. 

Andrei grabbed his shoulder, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Elias was trying to get away from him, but his weak attempts at pulling away made Amadeu hold on tighter. 

"Vampires, always so stubborn, even in the midst of dying," Amadeu sighed as he pushed the hand off of his shoulder. He didn't know where he was taking Elias, but he did know that he wanted it to be much less populated from where they were now. 

This time a hand wrapped around his arm, it was Maurice, "What the fuck are you talking about. He isn't a-"

"Yes, he is," Amadeu rolled his eyes, "A human wouldn't react to me accidentally scratching him like this."

He spotted what seemed to be an unoccupied room that had an Elias-sized couch, so he ducked in there followed by the rest of the Schalke players, Amazing, and their head coach. He managed to lie Elias on the couch without hitting his head across the armrest too hard, which Amadeu saw as a small victory.

"Can you stop and explain what the hell is going on?" demanded Jonas as he grabbed Amadeu's shoulder which seemed to be a trend with literally everyone on Schalke. Apparently, they didn't realize that it was technically assaulted.

"Why don't you ask him, since apparently, he hasn't been too truthful to you," Amadeu snipped as he brushed the hand off his shoulder and took out his phone. He was doing what every other intelligent werewolf would do, google how to cure a vampire of a scratch. 

Elias glared at him, "Well it wouldn't have happened if the werewolf could control himself."

"Okay, that's a fair point, but at least I'm trying to help you. You're just lying to everyone and letting yourself die," Amadeu exasperated as he scrolled through all the useless information from Twilight and Vampire Diaries. 

Elias coughed, "What are you even trying to do? You do realize there is no reversing this. There is no me walking out of this room alive."

"You shut up," Andrei said as he got out his phone and started to call someone.

"What are you-"

"Shut up, wait, no Piet I wasn't talking to you, but did I ever mention how much I love and care about you and all of your witchyness? -Everything is definitely not okay. -Do you know how to cure a vampire from a werewolf scratch? -You know, I just called you out of the blue because I was curious, definitely not because Elias is dying because Attila scratched him. -Yeah, that's exactly what's happening, please help. -Okay, I'll find a witch, it shouldn't be that hard. I love you so much."

"Okay, step one, find a witch. Step two, follow the instructions Piet will text me because she knows I have a shit memory and have said witch do what she said," Andrei paused, "So who knows a witch?"

Everyone was silent, "Someone has to know a witch?" No one spoke up, "Nobody?"

Finally, Maurice said something, "I'm not sure if he's a witch or not but I might have a theory off of how Mithy told me that someone on Origen has  _a lot_  in common with Jesper, but I could be completely wrong and he could just be really gay."

The Schalke support finally chimed in, "Doesn't matter, Maurice, go." He quickly ran out of the room in the direction to who was hopefully a witch. 

"What's she planning to do to me? There's no helping this," sweat was pouring off of his face. and black veins stemmed from the small scratch on his hand. It was clear that Elias was running out of time. 

Andrei read his phone, "Freeze your body state so the venom from his claws won't spread, and then if the witch is strong enough she has an incantation for a way to reverse your body state. They can't fully reverse it since apparently, you need a whole coven to do that, but we at least get more time to find a coven or another way to stop everything."

"So, the only way I can possibly live is if a group of witches agrees to help spare someone's life who they made into a monster or if one of you can think of a cure, I feel  _so_  confident," Elias sarcastically stated as he twirled the ring on his finger. 

Amadeu caught on immediately, "What do you mean by 'someone's life who they made a monster'? Were you not bitten?"

Elias sighed, "It's a long story."

"Shorten it." 

"Fine, I guess we have time since Maurice is out on a witch hunt," Elias took a breath, "My parents pissed off a witch who was apparently part of one of the biggest covens in Berlin. They didn't know about me yet. Well, they didn't know until the witch told them that their unborn child would turn into a monster, and then 9 months later I pop out and burn in the sun. Long story short: don't piss off witches when pregnant."

"Is that why you have a heartbeat?" Amadeu questioned. Elias scrunched his eyebrows, but before he could say anything Maurice crashed through the door with Mithy and Deficio, all of which were breathing heavy. 

Felix questioned it first, "Wait, Deficio is a witch?"

Martin looked around, "Me a witch? No, I can barely speak English without screwing it up let alone, wait Patrik is it Latin that you speak?"

At the sound of his name, the Origen ad carry popped out from behind the door, breathing just as heavy as the other three, "Yes, it's Latin, but I don't do spells like this. I was never trained by a mentor or born into a coven. I do parlor tricks compared to what it seems like I need to do."

"Told you I was dead," Elias squeaked out as he closed his eyes for a few seconds, which scared his teammates before reopening them.

Alfonso shook his head, "That's why I'm here, I'll act as an extra energy so that he can exert himself more."

"No, that's why I'm here, the two of you still have a game against G2 to win, and I don't want the both of you practically killing yourselves before the game," Martin interjected as he took off his suit jacket.

Alfonso argued, "But I've done this before, I should be able to last longer than you, no offense."

Andrei walked over to the bickering group and gave Patrik his phone, "This is the spell you're supposed to say, and the hand motions are there too. Piet said to read it over and practice a bit before doing anything. Apparently, death is a possible side effect for screwing this up."

"It doesn't look like I have too much practice time," Patrik replied as he read the incantation and hand signals as fast as he could since the black in Elias' veins was now visible on his neck. 

After a few moments, the black was stopping right below Elias' chin, and Patrik was now hovering over Elias. Alfonso held the phone in front of Patrik, so both of his hands were free as Martin placed his hands on his shoulders, ready to have his energy zapped out of him. 

"Are you ready?" Patrik asked Elias whose eyes were closed, and the only evidence of any life was the slight nod he gave. 

Patrik bent his fingers in ways Amadeu had never thought possible for a human as he recited, "Converte manum Dei moriens a mortuis. Magis unum tempus nullam. Accipe sacrificium pro actu virtutis."(Reverse God's hand on the dying dead. Give more time to the one with none. Take my energy as sacrifice for your deed). Patrik kept repeating the Latin, making the black slither away from Elias' neck and back to the origin, but his words started to get slower and Martin looked like he was nearly passed out, the only thing keeping him standing being Patrik, who didn't look much better. Alfonso moved one of his hands to Patrik's wrist, giving extra energy to the witch, but it looked like he barely had an effect. 

Just as Patrik finished saying "virtutis" for the 7th time he slumped forward, into Alfonso's arms. Martin wasn't as lucky. He bounced off of Patrik, then landed on the floor, where he didn't look like he was going to move from anytime soon. 

"I, I'm sorry I couldn't keep going, I just didn't know if I would be able to stand for another minute while I casted, I could try to do one or two more mantras while sitting," Patrik said weakly as he sat in Alfonso's lap, head pressed against the older's neck.

Elias looked at him, "No, it's okay, I think you got my body to pre-scratch, I appreciate it. I just don't want you to hurt yourself or Deficio, since he doesn't look too hot right now." Everyone laughed. 

Deficio screamed from the floor, "I am so hot, and nothing could ever change that, but I'm going to take a short beauty nap, because that never hurt anyone," Martin was passed out in a matter of seconds. 

Alfonso shook his head, "I told him to let me do it, but he didn't listen."

"You're too good Fonso, need you to carry us in the G2 game," Patrik mumbled, eyes closed and about to drift off. 

Alfonso laughed, "You're too good, you're the best witch. Now come on, we have to get ready for our game. Too bad Splyce isn't playing or you could have a longer nap before stage," Alfonso got up, Patrik still in his arms as he kicked Martin awake. "I already have someone in my arms, can you walk to the team room?"

"Of course," Martin stumbled out the door. 

As Alfonso carried Patrik outside the door, the younger couldn't help but whisper, "Good luck," under his breath.

"Okay, we need a plan," Dylan said, of course, it was the coach who wanted to make a plan. 

Elias got up and handed his ring to Maurice, "I'd rather die to the sun than go through that again. As much as Patrik and you all tried to find a way to help, there is no helping me." He walked towards the door, not turning around to look at any of his teammates for the last time. Maurice ran and practically tackled the younger before picking him up and placing him back on the couch. 

"The only way you are getting past me is if you have super speed and even then, I've been going to the gym lately," Maurice said, making Elias shake his head and laugh. 

Elias relaxed into the back of the couch, "I was turned into a vampire with none of the perks. I just crave blood and burn. I don't have the whole super strong super fast part of the deal."

"What if I bite you?" Amadeu asked out of nowhere. Ever since he had figured out that Elias was not technically a vampire, he just had the symptoms of a vampire he couldn't get the idea out of his mind. It was logical, the only reason why vampires never survived transforming into a werewolf was that they had no heartbeat. Werewolves live and breath off of what their hearts want. 

Elias' eyes widened, "Yes, because that makes sense. I might as well die a more painful death than slowly being poisoned by  _your_  claws."

"I know that this whole mess is my fault, but I think it will work. You're not a vampire, you have the symptoms of one," Amadeu paused, "And plus the only other idea I heard was for you to go out and burn to death."

"Do you not understand? My mind will be a total mess. I'll have the urges of a vampire and a werewolf," Elias looked down and his voice softened, "I won't be able to control myself."

Maurice put Elias' ring back on his finger, "But you can learn to."

"What if I hurt-"

"You won't," Andrei interrupted. 

Elias shook his head, "How do you know that? What if one day I just can't take the screaming in my head than kill you, or worse what if Piet was over and I killed her? I don't want to take that risk."

"Everyone here is," Dong-geun smiled than hugged Elias. "You are good person."

Elias hissed as he looked down at his wrist. The scratch had reappeared and faint hues of black surrounded it. 

"Everyone out," Amadeu said as he cracked his knuckles and got ready for the pain that was every single bone in his body breaking and reforming. 

"And what do you think you're going to do?" Elias asked.

Amadeu shook his head, "Fix my mistake."

"I never agreed to this, you have no consent," Elias argued as his team was slowly moving towards the door. 

Amadeu shook his head, "It doesn't matter what you say as long as the two of us are in a room alone." He turned to Andrei, "Make sure you don't let the door open until you hear my voice, newly turned wolves need a while before they are tame enough to change back."

"Are you really just going to let him put all of you at risk? Andrei, Felix, Jonas, Iggy, someone, answer me please!" Elias pleaded, not wanting to hurt any of his friends, his family. 

"Elias, I've known you for a long time. Even if you don't trust yourself, I trust you," Jonas shut the door.

Elias looked Amadeu in the eyes, "This is going to hurt, isn't it?"

"Like a bitch."

Amadeu took his jersey off, making Elias shielding his eyes, "Is that really necessary?'

"Well unless you want neither of us to have any clothes when your team opens the door I'd recommend you do the same," Amadeu laughed as Elias begrudgingly yanked off his shirt. 

Elias mumbled, "I hate you." Amadeu rolled his shoulders back as he fell on his hands and knees. Elias turned his head away when he saw Amadeu's shoulder blades start to move under his skin, but that didn't stop him from hearing the loud cracks and pops accompanied by what Elias assumed to be cursing in either Spanish or Portuguese. 

All of the noise suddenly stopped, making Elias unbury his head from between the couch. He looked down and saw a wolf that was easily double the size of Tara. The wolf's black and brown fur and cobalt blue eyes were scarily beautiful. The wolf walked over to him slowly and then gently tugged at his sweat pants. 

"Oh, so you're even a perv in dog form. Let's see if you'll behave better. Roll over," Elias laughed. The wolf rolled his eyes, making Elias laugh even more. 

"If you roll over, I'll take them off." The wolf aggressively lied down than rolled over.

"I guess you win. You know, if you'd be such a good boy in human form maybe more people would like you," the wolf growled.

"Okay, okay. Happy? They're off." The wolf walked over to Elias, stuck his tongue out and licked over his hand. Elias couldn't help but giggle before the wolf placed his mouth around his hand, but didn't bite him. The wolf looked up, his piercing eyes making it impossible to look away as he bit down. 

"Scheiße," Elias muttered as blood started pouring out of his hand. The wolf licked at the wound he caused, trying to help any way he could. 

Elias held his hand to his chest, barely able to get out, "What do we do now? I hope it involves you turning back into a human and me smacking you for doing this."

The wolf laid down and shook his head. Right before Elias could complain anymore he felt one of his shoulder blades start to move. 

"Uh-uh. Make it stop. I'd rather not-ahhhh!" Elias screamed as both of his arms snapped forwards at the same time his legs were turning in the opposite direction. Every bone in his body was breaking and reforming, tearing at his muscles and skin, causing Elias' eyes to nearly roll back into his head. His screams soon turned to howls as the pale boy was replaced with a blonde wolf. The wolf lay panting on the ground, not quite sure how to function. The only thought that the wolf could understand was that he smelled prey and he wanted it.

The blonde wolf slowly got up on all fours, falling after the first step he took, but quickly got up and tried to pinpoint the source of the smell he wanted to tear apart. His eyes flicked to the door than narrowed, stretching his legs right before he pounced. Mid-air the blonde wolf was denied his target by the brown one. 

"Elias they're friends, not food," Amadeu growled, now on top of the snapping wolf, the only thing in his eyes bloodlust. The blond snapped at the older, trying to get out of his grip to no avail. 

"This is the one thing you didn't want to happen. Elias, control yourself," he growled as the younger managed to knock the other off of him, eyes still glued to the door. The only thought he had was of breaking down the door and having a feast. 

The brown wolf stared into the cobalt eyes of the blonde that matched his perfectly, "I am stronger than you." That fact didn't stop the wolf from charging at Amadeu with every ounce of strength that he could muster, making the two crash through the door into the halls filled with Schalke and newly arrived Vitality members. 

The blonde wolf waisted no time in pouncing on the closest person to him which just so happened to be Jakub. The wolf opened his mouth letting out a bit of drool as he lunged for the support's neck, but Amadeu waisted no time in tackling the rabid creature off of his best friend. 

"Good pupper," the support joked as he got up and started to hide behind his coach. 

"Uh-uh," Jakob shook his head as he stepped behind his support, "Do you know how expensive this suit was?"

Lukas interrupted them, "Guys, I think we should probably all get behind something a lot bigger than each other." They slowly backed up as the blonde wolf pounced on the one thing that was stopping him from having a blood bath, Amadeu. 

The two wolves were in an all-out brawl at this point, as they both snapped at each other, one going for the other's neck. The other was just blocking all of the blonde's attacks, not wanting to hurt him. 

"Elias stop, I don't want to hurt you," Amadeu growled as he had the younger pinned under him. The blonde bucked, catching the other off guard and clamped down on one of his hind legs. Amadeu yelped as he tried to get his leg free, but the other wolf wasn't letting go. 

"Elly," Dong-geun moved forward, stretching out his hand to the wolf, who started to move away from the injured Amadeu, towards his support. The wolf's mouth opened, almost like he was smiling as he slowly stalked towards the Korean, who was ignoring the calls from his team to step back. The wolf hovered over the hand, expecting there to be a trick, but all Dong-geun said was, "Trust."

The wolf's cobalt eyes looked into the supports deep brown ones and then yelped as his bones started to break. Amadeu started to transform as well, leaving both teams looking away in horror at what was happening in front of them, but not able to cover their ears well enough to keep out the sound of cracking bones and whines. As the noise stopped, both teams took the chance to look at their friends. Amadeu was on his back, eyes open and breathing heavy as he quickly moved to try to stop the blood from coming out of the bite on his leg. Elias was facedown on the floor, but he wasn't breathing heavily, because he wasn't breathing at all. 

"Elias," Jonas ran to him, "Wake up." He flipped the blonde over, but his command wasn't followed. Jonas grabbed Elias' hand to try to find any sign of life, but even if there was a pulse he would never be able to feel it from how bad his hands were shaking. 

Amadeu, ignoring his leg completely ran over to Elias, hoping that his ears were deceiving him. "No," Amadeu said as he started to push down on the younger's heart, trying his best to perform CPR. "No," he repeated. "Wake up," Amadeu pushed down with more effort. "Wake up," he growled. He didn't want him to die, he didn't want to murder him, because if he died that would be exactly what he did. 

"Wake up Elias!" Amadeu roared as his eyes flickered from his regular brown to cobalt blue than finally to blood red. As Amadeu pushed down on Elias' heart, he started coughing and rolling over so that he was now balanced on his forearms. 

"What the fuck was that?" Elias questioned as he managed to get himself into a sitting position, his eyes closed, rubbing his aching head.

Andrei took a breath, "You were dead."

Elias opened his eyes, looking around, "Than how the fuck did I manage to pull this off?"

"Because wolves are stronger in packs," Amadeu interjected as he stared into Elias' yellow eyes, "And we're now a pack."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this thing. I don't really know what to call it at this point, but it is certainly a thing that exists. I tried my best to be funny and capture everyone's personalities. Also: Piet(Odo's girlfriend) is amazing. Comment what you thought! (maybe I'll write mini-stories pertaining to this world... we'll see)


End file.
